In the current state of the art, it is known to provide curtain walls or structural walls using purposely provided panel elements, known as “cells”, which are pre-assembled at the production site and subsequently mounted on the building site.
The above cells are associated individually to a load-bearing structure of the building, typically represented by its floors, independently of one another, so as to enable the necessary settling of the curtain wall due to thermal expansion and/or to occasional seismic movements, without thereby bringing about failure of the parts that make up the various cells.
The cells have a metal structural frame, delimiting an opening that can be closed via infill elements. The frame is usually made of aluminum, and the infill elements may be of the transparent type or else the blind type, and may be fixed or else openable, according to the requirements.
The cells according to the known art are on average satisfactory, but it would be desirable to improve their performance in terms of thermal and acoustic insulation, as well as of fire resistance.